legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Ichabod Crane
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Once Upon A Time' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Previous Episode: Salem Summary The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, met several mysterious murders since he was a teenager, which led him into a supernatural crisis that will never stop. Act 1 Never Land The God of Sleep, named '''Hypnos', was tired from days of traveling. He had traveled throughout the whole Multi-Universe, and then he was tired. Soon, he went to Never Land to find shelter. Hypnos was resting under the tree when he noticed a young boy with a shadowy face, was standing under the tree.'' * ???: Ahem, excuse me, this is my place. No outsiders can take a rest in here without my permission. * Hypnos: Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just having a nap. It is a tough job for the God of Sleep to go throughout this... uh, so-called Multi-Universe without having a proper rest. It is tiring. * ???: Oh, I see... Wait, you are Hypnos, the God of Sleep from Mt. Olympus? * Hypnos: Indeed I am. Any questions? * ???: Ah, I had always excepted you to come. * Hypnos: What do you mean? * ???: I mean I just want you to do me a favor if you please. I have been suffered from a tiring and tough job for a long time as well, and I think if we are together, it will benefit both of us. * Hypnos: That will be nice... Huh? "Together"? * ???: Yes, uh, I mean... working together, as colleagues. * Hypnos: Oh, I see. So, what is your request then? I just afraid if you want to call me grandpa... * ???: MY GRANDSON! * Hypnos: ... (fainted) * ???: You don't like my joke? * Hypnos: (stood up) No jokes. Seriously, tell me what you want. * ???: I have been thinking.. an awesome idea. What sort of funny things will happen if I make the children dreamed of just nightmares instead of good dreams? Why make them dream of candy bars when they can dream of toothache? Why make them dream of trick-or-treating when they can dream of been scared away by hideous ghosts or old hags? * Hypnos: Well, I regret to tell you that your request is not my business. I am not always a nightmare bringer, you see. There is nothing nicer compare to a sweet dream, but if you want to make me, uh... causing someone to had a nightmare, so be it, as long as you paid me. * ???: Wait, Hypnos. Not a'' nightmare. ''Nightmares. * Hypnos: (a bit of peeved) Well, this time, I will firmly say "no". I mean, that is torturous, right? Making children always having nightmares will be my pet hate. Please leave that work to Hades and his henchmen. * ???: (annoyed) Screw Hades. I want you to do the job. * Hypnos: (trying to control his temper) You want me to tell someone that they will had bad fortune every time I touched his head while he was sleeping? That is awful. * ???: Not at all... Wait! You mean, your dream can prophesied future? * Hypnos: Yes, I just made a young girl, who had recently got a somehow wicked step-mother like many fairy tale heroines had, to dream of her horrid future of been burned by a horrid demon and witnessed the first doomsday scenario of Apocalypse - one of the thirteen. * ???: WHY DON'T YOU TORTURE HER? * Hypnos: ''I was just warning her the things that will come to her, not torturing her, and besides... * ''???: Besides what? If I were you, I will make her nightmare endless. She will never wake up! Then, I will pull her head while she was tormented by her endless sleep. You need to be merciless to be my colleague, don't you understand?! All of a sudden, Hypnos snapped. He furiously used telekinetic power to grab the boy's neck even without touching him. The boy was forced to float in air, but surprisingly, he had no trace of been choked. * Hypnos: No one dared to speak to me in that kind of tone! I HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU, BOY! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN ORDER A GOD OF OLYMPUS TO COMMIT CRIMES AND LIVE? Never lie to me. I can sense your dark heart, one of the darkest hearts I had ever met within a mortal man. I am not your agent! I am not your toy! I am the sleep! I am the dream! I AM HYPNOS! * ???: Huff, huh, puff... PUFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * Hypnos: What are you laughing at? * ???: I am laughing because you are so silly and naive, Hypnos. You dared to call me boy? You are just a sidekick of that freakish Zeus. Apart from that, you are nothing but a piece of pawn in front of me, but you dared to speak to me like that! This time, it is I who had enough from you! * Hypnos: What? How dare you... '' Without warning, the boy broke free from Hypnos and fiercely attacking him with some sort of dark magic. Before he could defense himself, Hypnos was struck by a green power bolt and fell onto the ground, defeated. The boy grins gruesomely to him before reached back to the ground.'' * Hypnos: Who, I mean... What are you? * ???: My name is Malcom, but they call me Peter Pan. Now, good cop time is over. Bad cop is coming! OBEY US NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * Hypnos: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! Hypnos screamed in horror and fear as been tortured, while Pan was laughing insanely while unleashing his torture on Hypnos. The noises had broke the long time peace of the Never Land... forever. Act 2 Somewhere in countryside, England, 1762 In a farm house, where the Cranes spent their holidays, the thirteen-year-old Ichabod was listening his father to tell him about the Great Wars between Olympic gods and Titans. After the story was finished, Ichabod had a question. *''Ichabod:'' "Why Zeus had been praised as a hero and Hades was considered as a villain, father?" *''Mr. Crane:'' "Not always the case. Zeus could be considered as a hero sometimes, but you must never forget that he had committed several heinous atrocities like his father, and it was him who deceived Hades and made him an outcast who ruled Underworld and had no place upon Mt. Olympus." *''Ichabod:'' "I see, father." *''Mr. Crane:'' "Oh, my son, one day you shall leave your parents and traveled throughout this world. There is something you need to learn, from these characters from ancient myths. Did you remember the king who wanted to make everything he touched turned into gold?" *''Ichabod:'' "Yes, he is Midas." Suddenly, a horrid scream broke the peace of the barn, scaring the father and son. Horrified, Mr. Crane rushed out from his house and went out, only to find a farmer had been killed. Apparently, his chest was stabbed by a knife and his stomach was opened. Scars were everywhere on the body. The most horrible things was that the blood was drained from the body, making it completely mummified. *''Mr. Crane:'' "Don't look at it, Ichabod!" *''Ichabod:'' "Ugh..." (nearly vomit) *''Mr. Crane:'' "Oh, my... who would commit such a terrible thing?" Disobeying his father, Ichabod secretly peeked at the corpse, when suddenly, he had an illusion: A man with a cloak and a hat had walking in the street of London at night, stabbing a woman instantly. The young man could not bear this and closed his eyes once more. Half a minute later, Mr. Crane recognized that it was his newly met friend. *''Mr. Crane:'' "Ah, I know him. He owe someone debt, but he is an honest man and always pays back. Who could have kill him in such cold blood? For money? For revenge? No, it makes no sense." (Suddenly, Mr. Crane noticed something - a crest carved on the victim's head, in a form of rose) "Ah, here we have a crest - isn't it the red rose of Lancaster?" *''Ichabod:'' "Or the White Rose of York?" *''Mr. Crane:'' "No, It must be the Red Rose. Anyway, I hope it was not... committed by King Richard III coming back from grave... if he can! Ichabod, go and find someone to help." *''Ichabod:'' "Yes, father." As he was finding someone for help, Ichabod was confused about the illusions he had seen. This will puzzle him through years. Throughout the days, murders had been occurred near the barn where Cranes resided, and they had to return back to London in case of being putting in dangerous scenarios. Months later, after several failed searching attempt, the police had later finally found a man committed suicide. He was soon confirmed the man who killed the farmer, proven by a letter that confessed his murder. Lord Wells, Ichabod's future father-of-law and one of the most influential inspector at that time, was puzzled by the strange last words spoken by the man. For 1 year, Ichabod was trying to overcome the horrible memories caused by the serial murder, and hopefully he had forgot it. During this time, Lady Crane had been comforting her son and with her help, Ichabod could finally overcome the fear and terror that the murder had brought him. Being like a wise prodigy, Ichabod became well-educated and won top marks in every of his school tests. He became his father's pride. Eventually, Ichabod became a student in Eton College at the age of 10 and many of his friends saw him as a living encyclopedia. Eton College, 1763 In 1763, Ichabod was 14, and became a tall, handsome and talented man in his age. The murder happened 1 year ago had became a urban legend, and people nicknamed the killer "Ripper". No one knew who the real Ripper was, and Ichabod tried to overcome his fear with the unseen monster and started to embrace a happy life... until in Spring, 1763, during his six form in Edon College. '' The innocence of Ichabod's youth... came to a very sudden end. ''During a rainy day, Ichabod was walking with his friend in a downpour. Then, after biding goodbye to his friend, Ichabod went to his dormitory before the lightning flashed. In the light, Ichabod saw his worst fear - Someone was holding a blade and stood within the heavy rain. That classmate of Ichabod saw him as well and immediately went towards him, shouting, *''Classmate: The Ripper strikes again! Come on, Ichabod, shake a leg!'' Ichabod and his classmates immediately went back to the school building and then they were surprised to see someone in front of them. The man was not Ripper, but their school headmaster. Even so, Ichabod had figured out that '''someone may have murdered' and immediately went towards the headmaster, but the headmaster stopped him.'' *''Headmaster: Don't. You will not wish to remember him this way.'' Ichabod quickly went towards the place despite the headmaster's warning. *''Headmaster: Ichabod!'' Ichabod ignored this and then he stopped in front of a corpse. The lightning flashed once again and revealed the dead: It was Ichabod's best friend in college - '''Berty', who was very close to Ichabod since they were in their first term. They once planned to spent summer together at his family estate in Berkshire.'' Ichabod felt horrid because the dead body of Berty had reminded him of the corpse he saw 1 year ago... and it was his last memory of Berty. *''Ichabod: No...'' Berty's body was like a dry corpse, and a red rose was carved on his hand. This murder had finally made Ichabod traumatized since the previous murders targeted on people whom he did not know, but this one was different. The victim was Ichabod's friend... Ichabod was shivering in horror as he looked at the corpse, speechless for many seconds. Just then, a classmate of him had walked to Ichabod with tears in his eyes. He put his hand on Ichabod's shoulder with tears in his eyes. *''Classmate: Meet us in the common room in 15 minutes. We're going after whoever did this.'' '' Ichabod nodded and immediately went away. Soon, when he got back to his room, he saw Stevens, his butler, was waiting beside him. The suitcase of him was already packed. Ichabod was surprised.'' *''Ichabod: Stevens? What is all of this? Why had all of my things packed?'' Stevens walked closer to Ichabod with a serious face. *''Stevens: I'm taking you back to London, Master Ichabod.'' *'' Ichabod: What? No, you can't! I need to join the others, help them find the...'' Ichabod tried to get out but he was immediately stopped by Stevens. *''Stevens: It's not safe for you here.'' Ichabod stared at the old butler silently as the latter put his hand on Ichabod's shoulder. *''Stevens: My boy, try to understand. Your first duty is to assure the continuation of your family name. Your semester at Eton is over.'' Ichabod nearly cried out when suddenly, he heard his father calling him. *''Mr. Crane: Ichabod?!'' Ichabod went to the window and saw his father and many others were outside the building. Ichabod sighed and knew he had to to leave. ".................................." *''Ichabod (narrator): I would return to Eton following autumn once the dust had settled. For the rest of my time there, fear was my constant companion...'' Act 3 (final) Somewhere in the Multi-Universe Two friends, named Marco Blink and Karlos Fosscali, who lived in a city within somewhere in the Multi-Universe under Balam Alliance's control, were reading a notebook which once belonged to their late professor. They had talked about Dark Empires for a long time, since this professor was addicted to research the history of them. *''Marco:'' I hope everything will be all right without those mean monsters... *''Karlos:'' Monsters? *''Marco:'' The Dark Empires, or some sort of fiends like them... especially those horrendous Anti-Christs in legends... (Suddenly, Marco noticed something was on the notebook) Oh, look, what is that? It looks like some sort of symbol. There is a sword in the middle... and two wings... *''Karlos:'' Yeah, I remembered that... It is the symbol of the infamous and freakish LightRay Empire, one of the earliest Dark Empires ever. It was said that this empire committed woman slavery and blackmail. *''Marco:'' Ugh! I was glad that it came to an end for 200 zillions of years. *''Karlos:'' They had the word "Light", but light is sometimes not less destructive than darkness, is it not? *''Marco:'' Indeed it is... if the light is used in a wrong way... Wait, what is that sword mean? I am referring the sword on the middle of its sygil. *''Karlos:'' Uh, I have no idea... Can it be the Sword of Methuselah? *''Marco:'' Or the Sword of Kings? As they were discussing, unknown to them, there was something, formed in a pitch black of thick smoke, had targeted them and crawled towards them by creeping through the door, mumbling some sort of ancient spells. Karlos and Marco had not realized that they were in danger. They were still arguing about the sword... but then they stopped after feeling that something was wrong. *''Marco:'' Did you hear that? Something is speaking... *''Karlos:'' Did you feel that? Something is behind you! *''???:'' BEHOLD THE POWER OF TINDERSTRIKE! '' 'All of a sudden, Marco and Karlos were choked inside the smoke and passed out. The hot smoke then took its new form, into a red skinned woman with a long dress.'' *''???:'' Defilers, don't you ever disgrace the mighty Dark Empires... ever! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vanifer, and I had come here for Imix and that lord. You are mine now... Vanifer angrily stared at the two unconscious men and then she took the notebook and tied the two men up. She took them away via a portal, but not before she burned the whole house completely. Nightmares had just begun... England, 1770 Years later, in England, Ichabod had grown up and became a new history teacher in Oxford University, later an acclaimed historical professor, and it made his father even more proud. Ichabod was not superstitious. He only thought the illusion he met when he was young was just unrealistic illusion. However, he still not had an idea about what exactly happened to those unfortunate people. He was obsessed to find out who the "Ripper" really is. When he was working, however, there was an urgent order coming from the Crown, urging every men to join their army and defeat the uprising of colonies. Ichabod had to join the army and went to North America colony. A day before he left, he had to broke off his engagement with his lover, '''Mary Wells'.' *Mary:' Ichabod, please, promise me that you will not fall in love with another woman, or I will... *Ichabod:'' Mary, I won't. If one day I died on the battlefield, please find someone better than me to marry. *''Mary:'' But Ichabod, I... oh, I shall obey. *''Ichabod:'' I know you don't want me to leave, but I had to. The king said all adult males should join the army. I had to leave for war. It was not my decision. *''Mary:'' I will miss you. I hope you come back. Ichabod and Mary shared a kiss before they departed. Unknown to Ichabod, however, Lady Van Tassel, who had just came to England, was watching him secretly on the street... alongside a masked man - a masked Hessian. *''???:'' That is him. At last, we found him. That is Ichabod Crane, the biggest threat for the master's plan! I swear it! Shall we hunt him down? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' No, our master said we should leave him for now. It is not the right time for us to slay him. We should have bigger plans than just killing a mortal. Besides, I had planned for years to become Balthus' wife, and I killed his ex-wife. I cannot let this perfect life away. They are the first part of my... of our plan. I want his estate, his coven and his everything! By the way, where is Katrina? *''???:'' She is now in Washington's army, as a nurse. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Nurse? I don't think so. My step-daughter... shall be a threat like that mysterious man named Cicero... but, it is not what we want now to pull her down, nor it should be. It will cost more time for us until we push her in. *''???:'' You mean... *''Lady Van Tassel: Yes, we shall push her into ''Purgatory... later. All of a sudden, Lady Van Tassel and the masked man escaped, and nobody had noticed them. Ichabod was on his way towards the house, when he heard a horrible scream. This scream had dragged him back into his horrible childhood memory. *''Ichabod:'' A murder... again! Ichabod rushed to the scene and found a woman was lying on the ground, dead. Her corpse was mutilated as well, same as the dead farmer Ichabod had saw years ago. Ichabod felt uncanny as he walked towards the corpse. There, he saw another carved rose, the red rose of Lancaster. Unknown to Ichabod, he had witnessed another supernatural murder, committed by an unknown killer... He just thought it was simply a copycat murder. To be continued... Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga